Working With the Enemy
by samjax
Summary: That person that 1 person you just wanna kill sometimes, cause they get on your nerves. So much on a daily basis that you just wanna leave them for dead. But when you're stranded together thanks to a teleporter accident, (like Kaos and Spyro) you may just find they're not such a nuisance after all. In fact you might just find a different feeling twords them. Reboot of the original.
1. A Plan Gone Right yet also Wrong

**Chapter 1 A Plan Gone Right yet also Wrong**

**He's supposed to be my worst enemy, and I'm his, but is hate really the 1 feeling that we have tword 1 another? Or is something more? Was it a feeling that I've never experienced cause my brain could never see it because it was corrupt by darkness, evil, and a thirst for power. But I guess when your trapped in a cave in the freezing cold mountains with nobody else except your worst enemy, the 1 person who you just wanna kill sometimes. I guess he's not so bad after all, a person who warmed my heart, not to mention the rest of me on a freezing night. **

* * *

><p>Kaos was sitting back in his throne trying to come up with a new ingenious plan, for trying to rule Skylands as its emporer. But there was 1 potential flaw, 1 person that always stood in his way everytime.<p>

Spyro. The purple dragon, and leader of all the skylanders. Him and Kaos they were bittter enemies, rivals ever since they laid eyes on each other. Feeling only 1 thing tword 1 another.

Hate. The hate between them was so bad that they couldn't even stand to look at 1 another, or even be in the same room together. It had been that way since day 1.

"I need a new plan, uh what to do? What to do?" He tapped the side of his head. "Yeah brain I'm talking to you, now wake up and work with me here!" Kaos ordered. After thinking long and hard, the dark portal master finally came up with a plan. "I've got it, I'll just send him to the mountains, then he'll be out of the picture and then I can continue on with my plan. Usually his butler Glumshanks was the 1 to think of his schemes, but not this time, this time he had thought of it all on his own. Big milestone right there for Kaos. Speaking of Glumshanks, Kaos needed him to lure Spyro here. "Glumshanks get down her at once!" He ordered.

"Uh coming Lord Kaos." Moaned a certain trolls voice, as he dragged himself downstairs, ready to engage in another 1 of his masters ear shaddering monolouges, and his never ending hours on end ranting. Not to mention his overly complicated schemes, that never, ever succed. Glumshanks stopped midway on the staircase and called to his master. "What kind of plan is it this time master?!"

Kaos didn't appreciate his loyal servants doddling, especially when there was work to be done. His work, and his work was something that Glumshanks hated the most. Being a butler to Kaos was the only job he had in this world, but what other choice did he have? The troll couldn't last a day out there on his own, **in the real world, **but he also despised being a butler. It all started 19 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback of becoming Kaos' Butler<strong>

**Glumshanks P.O.V. **

**I walked down the emptied streets in the freezing cold rain. Everyone else was headed home from the Troll Acdemey, going home to rest up for tomorrow, including me. But I wouldn't be returning there anytime soon, or ever again. I had been fired, my boss said I was impossible to train.**

**"Glumshanks, I'm very sorry, but we need trolls who have more experiance, and experiance is something you just don't have. I'm sorry, but you're fired." **

**I was crushed.I flunked everything, from rudimentary detination to advanced inhalation. Every troll in Skylands had 1 thing in common; the love for blowing stuff up. Well almost every troll, I didn't even know what end of the stick of dynamite to light. So they kicked me out, I now had nowhere to go, at least until I met Kaos. I was then persuaded by him to become his butler. I took that position, and I've stayed by my masters side for over 17 years, but some days I really regret saying yes to his offer.**

* * *

><p>He was then pulled from memory lane, thanks to Kaos' demands. "Well get down here and maybe, just maybe you'll find out!" Kaos shouted. "Get down here at once!" His voice sounded sinister this time. It sent an ice cold chill up the trolls spine, and it made his legs quiver.<p>

"Why I put myself through this every day, is beyond me." Glumshanks finally made it down to his master. "Ok, what is it this time master?" The butler wondered. The dark portal master turned around to face him.

"Well Glumshanks I KAOS, have got a new plan to rid my life of Spyro forever, so I can finally eliminate those skylosers for good. I've decided to send him to the Frostfest Mountains. We're going to write a letter to him, informing him that Cynder has been kidnapped. By we I mean you, and when he gets here we'll tie him up, and then teleport him to the mountains. He'll then be out of my life for good, so I don't have to worry about him interfearing with my brillant plan. Order the minions to get busy at once."

2 hours later they were done.

"Ok we're done at last master if you wanna come and judge our work!" His trolls called. Kaos came in and gazed in aw at his weapon, clearly no words could describe how happy he was. He clasped his hands together, a sly smile crept along his face.

"Ok phase one is done, now onto phase two, Daxon is that letter done yet?" He asked the blue and black griffin.

"Yes master as you requested."Daxon replied handing it to him. Kaos took it and handed it to his butler.

"Ok Glumshanks get moving, go deliver that letter." He ordered. With a nod of his head the troll was off, but before he got to the door he called back to Kaos.

"You know Lord Kaos how you always seem to obsess over Spyro, I'm almost certain you like him!" The butler called as he staggared out the door. Kaos' eyes widened at that response from Glumshanks.

"Not true Glumshanks, that is certainly not true!" He shouted after him.

In WoodBurrow Spyro was doing some practice on the training dummies. Him and the rest of the skylanders were busy building up their skills, just in case Kaos tried to pull a fast one. Glumshanks was behind a bush, scroll in hand, he tied it up, and tossed it. The paper landed right on Spyro's head. Started the dragon picked up the paper. The troll made a break for it back to Kaos' Kastle. Spyro untied the scroll and read it.

_Dear Spyro,_

_First of ha, ha, ha, ha! Second off me and my minions have kidnapped your beloved dragon Cynder. We're going to use her in my newest plan to bring you and Skylands to your knees. If you want her back so bad, which I know you do then come get her._

_Lots of love, _

_Kaos _

_P.S. Once again ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_ After reading the letter word for word, Spyro looked about ready to burst into flames, for now he was enraged at that little twerp.

"That tears it Kaos! This time you've gone too far you little twerp!" Spyro shouted, as he got up and started off twords his castle. Hoot Loop was curious to where he was going.

"Hey Spyro where are you going?" The magic swapper asked. Spyro stopped in his tracks.

"Heading over to Kaos' Fortress, don't worry I'm just going over there to smack that creep in the face, rescue Cynder, then I'll be back!" He called to him.

"Oh ok then have fun with that, and be sure to give him a what for for me!" The owl said.

Cynder looked confused by this. "But Spyro I'm right..." Too late the leader of the skylanders had already dissappeared over the horizion."Oh he'll figure it out soon enough."

As he walked, Spyro crumpled the paper in his paws and flamed it. When he got to his fortress, the trolls jumped him, and tied him up with a rope. They threw him onto a platform with an x painted on it. "Let me go and give Cynder back this instant!" Spyro struggled to get free. The dark portal master just laughed.

"Hope you like the freezing cold cause that's where you're heading." He informed his nemesis. "Cause I don't have time for you, I have all of Skylands to conquer, so I'm just going to send you to the mountains, so I don't have to deal with you." Spyro then flamed the rope freeing himself, he grabbed part of the rope, threw it tied up Kaos, and spun him around, knocking him into Glumshanks, who then stumbled forward tripping the lever. Kaos then got tied up with Spyro. They looked in horror as the ray started up.

"Glumshanks what have you...? Too late to finish the sentence. The ray shot out a blue beam, next thing you knew Kaos and Spyro were gone, off to the Frostfest Mountains.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Ok I decided to take the old version of this story down and reboot it with a new 1, and I also changed the teleporter destination from Motleyville to the Frostfest Mountains. Cause I just wasn't happy with the original, that 1 was my second attempt at a fanfiction, my grammer and vocabulary was a bit rusty back then. So hopefully this 1 will be better. As always R&R**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 2 Mixed Feelings**

Glumshanks looked around him, and just like that, he was the only 1 left in the room. He did notice a smudge where the ray had been fired. A overjoyed smile soon appeared on his face. "Kaos is gone...he's not here...WOO HOO!" He did backflips right downstairs. "Best day ever!" The butler shouted.

Kaos' minions came in, wondering what was up with Glumshanks this time."Glumshanks, what's wrong?!" Crysaline asked.

"Guys I have wonderful news, Lord Kaos is gone, hes been teleported away with Spyro to the Frostfest Mountains. I mean, sure they're worst enemies and all, but who knows when they'll be back? So that means that we're free from his orders and demands. For a little while at least." The troll reported, as the smile on his face got bigger that it looked about ready to fall off his face. Everyone else's eyes lit up like a candle.

"Woo hoo yes, we're free from his orders, demands, and ranting. Not to mention his never ending monolouges, thank God. Now we can finally relax." Daxon said releived. The griffin plopped down onto the floor.

"Yeah, but who knows how long this freedom lasts, before he comes back and starts putting us to work like the little slaves that we are. So let's do it up, while the doing's good!" Fricker said overjoyed.

"Yeah, dibs on his stuff!" Crysaline shouted as she scrabbled upstairs.

"Yeah and after we get done with that, lets take his more usless stuff and throw it out, chuck it right through the window!" Glumshanks called as he trailed behind the Spinx, everyone else on their heels.

"Let's party!" Everyone shouted. The minions knew that would have to bask in the glory of this freedom while it lasted, not leaving out anything, or wasting 1 precious second. For they knew when Kaos returned, they would be put straight back to work, and working for him was a basic living Hell, and in the minions opinion Kaos was the devil of that living nightmare. And while the minions began celebrating like there was no tomorrow. And they definitly wanted to live to see that day. Cause if their cruel master returned and found them laying around and slacking off, Kaos would surly put them all in their place.

* * *

><p>There were worries back in WoodBurrow. Cynder and rest of them were wondering where Spyro was, and what was keeping him."Where could he be?" The female dragoness wondered. "You would have thought by now he would learn to be a little more observant of his surroundings before rushing off like that. And the fact he should've know better then to trust Kaos, or to anwser a letter written by that little twerp, seriously? Do you think he's alright?" Cynder asked. Flashwing stepped up to her.<p>

"Cynder don't worry, Spyro is a smart dragon, and I'm sure he's fine, he's dealt with Kaos before right?" The gem dragon flashed her a smile, which she greatly returned.

"Maybe you're right, he knows what he's doing. Still I wonder..." Cynder's mind expanded its thoughts, thinking of where he could be, he could be freezing to death, trapped on a mountain, or worse! "Oh Spyro I hope you're alright."

* * *

><p><strong>High up in the mountains with my eyes and the world spinning from dizzines. That and combined with the fact I'm terrified of heights, (which is just 1 of many fears I've got in this world), I didn't think I was going to make it. At least until someone told me to take it 1 step at a time. And that 1 person? Who else except the worst person in my life. I know I'm not suppose to thank him for anything, but after a mis step almost leading to a tragedy, and me almost losing my chance to live in this world, I just had to return his kind favor.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cynder's worries were absolutly correct, for the snow was hard and cruel up in the mountain terrain, where tempertures pulmmeted like a rock. And where snow was so thick, like the mantle. A layer of the other world known as Earth, home to the portal masters.<p>

Kaos and Spyro appeared on the scene. "Done!" They finally finished their sentence that they started to yell at Glumshanks. The cold wind chilled them to the bones, including Kaos which was weird cause he was a dark portal master with a dark, cold soul, and no heart inside him at all. Kaos' eyes were still swirling from Spyro tying him up and spinning him around at the speed of light. After his vision had refocused, he gazed down below.

"Woah that's a long way down." He concluded. Spyro flamed the rope freeing himself.

"I know we're trapped high up in the mountains thanks to your ridiculous invention. But we've gotta get back home. Come on Kaos we've got to climb a long way down." He urged.

Kaos didn't like the sound of that idea especally since he didn't like being up high. Acrophobia, that was 1 of many fears he had. Spyro flew down halfway, he glanced around and noticed that Kaos wasn't following him. When he got back up there he noticed he was trembling. "Kaos?" He asked. "You alright?" No response he was frozen in place and scared stiff. The dragon snapped his finger right in front of his face, pulling his nemisis out of his little trance. Kaos looked around him, then back at the dragon.

"Hn what?"

"What's wrong Kaos? You just suddenly froze in place. You ok?" Spyro asked once more.

"Not really, there's one thing I should probably tell you, just so I can get it off my chest." He informed.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I...I" Kaos stampered. "I actually have Acrophobia there I said it." He confessed, breathing in a sigh of releif.

The dragon just stared at him. "You have what?" Kaos did the honor of explaining. He pointed down below him.

"Too high!" He cried, as he clinged onto Spyro, trembling.

Spyro placed a paw on his shoulder. "Oh afraid of heights, I understand." That didn't seem like the same Kaos that he was used to, he thought his long time enemy wasn't afraid of anything. "Well come on Kaos, if I remember correctly there should be a cave right on top this mountain, and if we can get up there we won't have to worry about freezing to death out here. Just take it 1 step at a time, come on follow me." He encouraged. With that being said Kaos did as he was told, which was weird if you thought about it, because he never took orders from nobody. Especally his worst enemy, but he was too paralyzed with fear to argue with him. He took a step forward, when all of a sudden, the rock gave way right beneath him. Down he went, but Kaos did manage to grab hold of the ledge, just in time.

"Ahhhhhh! Spyro do something I don't wanna die like this! I wanna at least live to see another day!" Kaos shouted dangling from the ledge.

"Gimme your hand Kaos, and I'll pull you up, trust me!"

"Trust you? You may not have noticed but trust is something that I don't have!" The dark portal master argured back, his voice echoing in the wind.

"It's eaither we make it to the cave at the top of this mountain, or you lose your life. Now what's it gonna be?" The dragon asked. Kaos knew which 1 he valued more than anything, and that was his life.

"My life Spyro, I value that more than anything in the world. I do trust you now, so heeeeellllllpppppp!" The evil portal master sheriked once more. He reached up, grabbed Spyro's paw, and was pulled up, safe and sound, without a scratch. Kaos laid there for a minute, panting, yet also releived that he was safe.

"And you said you didn't trust me."

"I know, I know you don't have to rub it in you know. So thanks I owe you 1."

"Let's get moving." Spyro encouraged. So they pushed on, up the steep slope. Finally they made it to the top, and sure enough just as his worst enemy had said, there was a cave.

"Oh finally up here and I am so cold, I can't feel anything, and I can't even yell and blame this failure on you." Kaos admitted. "But at least we're safe. The duo entered the cave, and he slumped up against a wall. The cave was dark, cold, and hard, just like Kaos' heart and personality. It was like a prision and Kaos and Spyro were the cell mates. "I'm sitting right here till this blizzard passes, I can't stand the cold. And absolutly nothing you can say will chance my mind, and make me move." He vowed. A loose stalagtite fell from the celiling and landed with a loud bang. "Ahhhhhh!" The dark portal master jumped right into Spyro's arms, trembling from fright, and teeth chattering. "Hold me."

Spyro just sat down and patted him on the back, trying to calm him down."There, there Kaos it's alright. And you seem a bit jumpy."

* * *

><p><strong>I know exactly what you're thinking, you're thinking why would I ever admit to him that I loved him? Or that I've felt this way about him for a long time? Well, the first time I ever encountered him I knew that a friendship with him just would not happen, ever, in a million years. Or as long as I lived. But as usual (of course), Glumshanks was right, in some twisted, crazy world I did like him, but was it that feeling...<strong>

**Or was it love like I mentioned before...? No it couldn't be, there can be nothing between us, all we are are enemies and nothing more. At least that's what I thought...**

* * *

><p>Pretty soon Kaos was calm, but his heart on the other hand was still pounding away like a drum.<p>

"You alright?" Spyro asked. Kaos looked up at him, eyes flooded with concern.

"Hold me a little tighter." He begged. The dragon did just that. "Ah much better, thanks. Now I owe you 2, and do you remember when I said I had a fear of heights?"

"Yes I remember why?"

"Well it's just 1 of many fears I've got in this world, others include, my mother, dying, the never ending nightmares I have..." he stopped the story and asked. "You don't really want my whole life story do ya?"

"Why not? I mean we've got some time. Shoot." Spyro commanded. So Kaos began to weave the tale of how he came to be, starting from when he was born. It was now the old therapy treatment, and a reflection of his life. Spyro just sat back and listened. "Ha, ha, ha no wait really Kaos, back in your teenage years you couldn't get a date on the night of your high school senoir prom, so you ordered Glumshanks to go with you? Ha."

"Yes hard to beleive I dated my own butler isn't it?"

"Kinda keep talking." He encouraged him. The next couple of hours seemed to pass right on by. Soon night had made itself present.

"And so that's how I became the horrible dark portal master you know and hate today." Kaos finished off his life story. Spyro had listened to every single word.

"Wow Kaos you had 1 heck of a life, I gotta say." His worst enemy, had to agree with him.

"Yes, yes I did." A yawn escaped from Spyro, he looked down at Kaos who he still had cradled in his arms.

"Now we should probably get some sleep."

"I couldn't agree with you more, and here I don't agree with you on anything." Kaos remembered. Of corse he was having a rough time, because sleep seemed to elude him. He did reflect back on what Glumshanks had said earlier, about him and Spyro.

_"You_ _know Lord Kaos, how you always seem to obsess over Spyro,_ _I'm almost certain you like him_." The butlers observation rang in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well since things are strangly going so well, and since he's got me in this position, I might as well come clean and finally confess. So it's not eating me alive, and hopefully he won't kill me and leave me for dead. As some enemies tend to do with 1 another, and I can't beleive he actually wanted to hear my life story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spyro's eyes grew heavy with sleep, and he was too tired to set Kaos down, so he just held him in his arms. "We'll continue our treck down the mountain tomorrow, ok?" The dragon asked.<p>

"Right gotcha." Kaos paused for a minute and thought about what he was going to say. Finally he spoke. "You know Spyro I've been thinking, about how we're always fighting, and trying to do away with each other. I know we're suppose to be enemies, but the truth is I...I love you. I know might think I'm completly crazy about this, or that I've lost it, but I've felt this way about you for maybe the longest time to tell you the truth. I didn't think I deserved you all these years, but after you saved my life, helped me get over my fear of heights, and you comforted me and calmed me down, I've really had a change of heart about you." He finished his confession. Kaos noticed that his worst nemisis had fallen fast asleep. So he just wrapped his arms around Spyro, pressed himself up against him, and fell fast asleep, taking in the warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Well another chapter is completed, and I gotta say this 1 is going way better then the old version I put up last year. Will Cynder and the Skylanders find Spyro? How are the minions gonna spend their freedom before their crazy master comes back? And what's Spyro gonna say when he finally realizes Kaos' love for him.? The anwsers and more next time. As always R&R**


End file.
